Ryu VS Lucario
Ryu VS Lucario is the 12nd episode of DEATH BATTLE! But it's DBX, featuring Ryu from the Street Fighter series and Lucario from the Pokemon series in a battle between Japanese fighting game protagonists with evil super forms. Description When you wanna catch 'em all, you better be ready for a battle! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Everyone has different reasons for studying martial arts, for personal honor, to improve health... Boomstick: And for kicking the crap out of the other people! Like with Ryu, the wandering world warrior of Street Fighter. Wiz: And Lucario, the steely canine from the world of Pokémon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ryu Wiz: He's the hero the world never knew. His name means "prosperous, plentiful and abundant". He is the wandering warrior. He is... Ryu. Boomstick: That's a pretty epic introduction for a hobo. Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, Ryu was adopted by the martial arts master Gouken. Under Gouken's training and beside his fellow student, Ken Masters, Ryu was trained in the art of Ansatsuken. Boomstick: AKA: The Assassination Fist. This ancient fighting style was specifically designed for murder, which automatically makes it the best martial art ever. Wiz: Well, Gouken actually taught Ryu a slightly altered variant of the Ansatsuken. Inspired by Karate, Kenpo, and Judo, Gouken's version was a generally non-lethal one. Popup: Thanks to Gouken, Ryu's personal code forbids him from fighting dirty. Boomstick: Aw, lame. Wiz: But the deadly side of the martial art lived on in Gouken's brother, Akuma; who would ultimately prove to be Gouken's downfall. One day, Ryu and Ken returned to their dojo to find their master... dead. Boomstick: Eh, kind of, he got better later, but Ryu didn't know that, so he swore to wander the Earth perfecting his abilities until he could take down Akuma himself. Wiz: With the Ansatsuken style, Ryu is a master at close quarter combat. With such techniques as the Shoryuken uppercut and the flying Hurricane Kick, he can take down most foes in mere seconds. Boomstick: He's like a living helicopter of pain! But he can also use his Ki as a weapon, firing a fireball of energy from his palms. Say it with me... "Hadouken!!" Popup: Ryu's fighting style is sometimes called Shotokan, despite bearing little resemblance to the real-life discipline of the same name. Wiz: Gouken's version of the Ansatsuken also taught Ryu several defensive techniques, including the skill to parry most other attacks with precise timing. Boomstick: And with all these awesome powers of whooping ass, Ryu eventually made his way to the World Warrior Tournament. Popup: Ryu is confirmed to have won one World Warrior Tournament, and possibly a second, though it's left ambiguous. Wiz: With his skills, Ryu quickly reached the top of the competition. For the title of World Warrior, he faced his toughest opponent yet; Sagat. Boomstick: Who ended up beating the shit out of him, but Sagat was surprisingly a pretty good sport; so when he thought the fight was over, he offered Ryu a hand up. Wiz: And in that moment, something dark swelled from within Ryu's consciousness. A force so fierce and destructive, he couldn't contain it, and he lashed out. With an enraged shout and an explosion of blood, Ryu emerged as champion over Sagat's near-dead body. Ryu's dark side had been unleashed. This was the Satsui No Hado. Boomstick: A violent inner force so extreme, its name actually means "Surge of Murderous Intent". If I ever knowingly father a child, I know what I'm naming him. Wiz: Under the influence of the Satsui no Hado, Ryu falls into an uncontrollable rage known as Evil Ryu, where his physical and spiritual power skyrockets. Boomstick: He can even teleport and use Akuma's favorite technique, the Shun Goku Satsu, which literally translates to "Instant Hell Murder". Okay, shit, now I gotta have two kids that I care about. Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu, or the "Raging Demon", is a fatal move which attacks the very soul of its victims with the gravity of all their past sins. Boomstick: To make them die one thousand deaths! Wiz: But while the Satsui no Hado is a manifestation of Ryu's dark side, he has achieved balance with the light. This is called Mu no Ken, or the Power of Nothingness. Boomstick: Wait, that doesn't make any sense. What's he gonna do with nothing? Wiz: By focusing on mental and spiritual refinement and detatchment, Ryu has achieved the ultimate state of being. This begets a power strong enough to match and even surpass the Satsui no Hado. Boomstick: Oh yeah. That's how Gouken survived Akuma's hell murder attack, and now Ryu's got the same power. Look at him go. Wiz: With all this power, Ryu's performed some incredible feats. Aside from winning the World Warrior Tournament, he's dodged bullets, destroyed skyscrapers, and survived Balrog's Gigaton Blow. Boomstick: Yeah, remember him from that boxing match we did? He's strong enough to kill an elephant in one punch. Ryu is so tough that he survived getting impaled, and when he goes evil mode, he can just walk through gunfire. Wiz: He's strong enough to lift this enormous boulder over his head. By estimating the boulder's volume compared to Ryu's height and assuming a sandstone composition, we can determine it must at least thirty six tons. Boomstick: Plus, there's a guy sitting on top of the boulder... and he's lifting his own boulder! Man, Oro's cool. Wiz: While Ryu's fighting record isn't perfect, his wins far outnumber his losses. He's defeated his friend Ken, the dictator M. Bison, and even a genetically engineered superwarrior named Seth. Boomstick: But those were just pit stops compared to his frequent battles with Akuma, and if you don't know, Akuma shattered an island with a single punch, split Ayers Rock in half in Australia, and jumped to the ocean surface from 4,000 feet below, in three seconds! While destroying a submarine. Wiz: That's about three thousand miles per hour, by the way, and I guess he just powered through the bends. Boomstick: Yeah, he's definitely final boss material. Wiz: And so, years after Akuma's attack on his foster father, Ryu faced him for the final time, and with the power of Mu no Ken on his side, Ryu was victorious. Boomstick: All in a day's work for everyone's favorite Street Fighter. M. Bison: You had the power to actually defeat that beast! Now show it to me! Ryu: This power is not to defeat. This is the power to push forward! Lucario (*Cues: Trainer Battle (X/Y) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U*) Boomstick: Pokémon are known for showing off crazy skills in battle, but not many can match the martial arts prowess of a Lucario. Wiz: The Lucario is a Fighting and Steel-type Pokémon well known for it's fondness of combat. Standing at an average height of three feet and eleven inches, Lucario are usually found training high atop mountains, honing their fighting skills on a daily basis. Compared to other Pokémon, Lucario are very well-rounded offensive fighters, with high attack, great speed, and moderate defensive stats. Boomstick: Even though they tend to keep away from people, Lucario are actually extremely loyal to close friends and family. Some are so devoted to trainers, they even figured out how to talk with their minds. Lucario: Why did you abandon the queen? Ash Ketchum: Telepathy... Boomstick: Wait, wouldn't it have to be a Psychic-type to do that? Wiz: No, it just has to star in its own movie. Boomstick: *laughs* Well, who wouldn't wanna see a movie staring one of these guys? Lucario is awesome looking! Especially those big spikes there. Perfect for a killer backhand. (*Cues: Battle! Wild Pokemon Remix (Diamond / Pearl) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U*) Wiz: I suppose that may improve a Metal Claw attack, one of the many techniques in Lucario's intimidating arsenal. Boomstick: My favorite is Bone Rush. It doesn't just sound cool, it's when Lucario literally creates bone shaped laser weapons out of thin air, and then beats people down with them. Wiz: Impressive, yes, though the wild Lucario's most impressive physical move is Close Combat, a full out offensive blitz at the expense of defense. Boomstick: And Lucario can use Dragon Pulse, AKA it can shoot a giant energy beam from its mouth. It's like he's throwing up lasers! Wiz: While Lucario does have a variety of more useful moves, such as Heal Pulse, Swords Dance, and Extreme Speed, all of which many other Pokémon have as well. However, Lucario does possess a unique trait, the ability to sense and manipulate Aura. Aura is a spiritual energy, described as the essence of every living thing. A Lucario can harness its own aura to create brand new attacks. Boomstick: Like Aura Sphere, a projectile so powerful, it can destroy stone bridges. Wiz: But Aura has many other uses, by sensing the aura of those nearby, Lucario can predict incoming attacks, find hidden people, or even examine environments in a literal out of body experience. Boomstick: I guess it's sorta like Ki from Dragon Ball. Actually, this karate dog is really starting to remind me of someone... hmmm... Lucario is seen charging his Aura Sphere, then Goku doing his Kamehameha. Wiz: Lucario's power is something to behold. A single Aura Sphere can even overcome attacks from Legendary Pokémon. Boomstick: Physically, Lucario is strong enough to mangle the steel claws of a crane with a single smack. Talk about metal! Even more, it can move in short bursts of speed so fast it disappears. Wiz: I should note that the fastest feet a human eye can perceive is approximately 9,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: And to top it off, Lucario can take a bunch of really bad blows back-to-back and still stand up. He can survive falling dozens of feet or explosions powerful enough to obliterate whole rooftops. Hey, that's how I remodel too! Wiz: A typical Lucario can even survive some brutal beatings from Fire-type Pokemon like Blaziken and Magmar. This is impressive for two reasons. One, Magmar's body temperature measures a ridiculous 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: Jesus, it's like Smokey the Bear's worst nightmare! All this guy needs to do is touch a tree and that whole forest is gone! But not Lucario. No sir, its fur isn't even singed. Wiz: Made even more impressive by my second reason: Lucario is weak to Fire-type Pokemon. Boomstick: Well, Lucario is also weak to Fighting-types, and it is a Fighting-type, so does that mean it hurts itself? Wiz: In a way? But nothing like that. Lucario aren't endurance fighters and yet often employ hyper aggressive techniques. So they frequently overtaxed themselves in combat and even become confused when tracking too many Auras. Boomstick: This Pokemon rarely backs down from a good fight, even when up against overwhelming odds. But that's what makes this Kung Fu puppy so friggin' badass. Wiz: With an imposing arsenal and the fighting spirit to match, the Lucario are certainly frightening warriors. Lucario jumps from a wall and pins Ash Ketchum to the ground before letting him go. Ash Ketchum: Why'd you do that!? Lucario: You snuck up behind me. That is always a mistake. Lucario proceeds to walk away. Death Battle (*Cues: DEATH BATTLE! But it's DBX: Fire Despairs*) FIGHT! KO! Results (*Cue: DEATH BATTLE! But it's DBX: Fire Despairs again*) Boomstick: Oh, I get why it's called the Power of SHORYUKEN! Now. Wiz: This one was a tricky match to decipher. Both Ryu and Lucario had many displays of incredible feats, but very few truly showcased the upper limits of their power. We know that in their base forms, both could lift around thirty tons and move at supersonic speeds. Also, we know Ryu could maintain a much better level of control and discipline in Muno Ken than Lucario in Devil form. Boomstick: Yeah, hardcore Pokemon fans know he had pretty good control over it in that Detective Pikachu movie, but it's pretty inconsistent with game canon. Even Pokemon's creator has said it's not canon. Wiz: Also, Lucario's fall from orbit feat was impressive, but it is hard to quantify due to its presentation. Even if we assume we are to take it literally, a man of Lucario's size landing at terminal velocity would equal around eighteen tons of force. Popup: Pokken Tournament is not considered part of the canon story. However, unlike his unique devil form in Blood Vengeance, Lucario's accomplishments in PT do not contradict his established character. Boomstick: But to find their limits, we had to scale them to comparable characters. Wiz: Scaling Lucario to his father Blaziken was logical. Blaziken survived that 3.7 megaton laser blast and it's clear it was necessary for him to be in Devil form to do so. Blaziken's own laser blast was strong enough to help kick off a volcano's eruption, a feat which could require up to one hundred megatons of TNT... but that's a very generous estimate, and its actual potency is likely much less. Boomstick: Since their power comes from the same place, and Lucario's even defeated Blaziken before, it's safe to say Lucario can do all this too. As for Ryu, we knew exactly who we had to scale him to. Let's talk about Akuma. Wiz: First off, just to prove this scaling is reasonable, Ryu and Akuma share very similar abilities. Both were trained in the Ansatsuken fighting style, and both possessed the Satsui no Hado. They fought each other several times, and when the story was all said and done, Ryu emerged ultimately victorious based on his skill alone. Boomstick: Now that that's out of the way, let's watch Akuma punch an island to death! Wiz: With a single strike, Akuma managed to break apart an entire island so thoroughly that Ryu, who was on the island, was left floating helplessly in nearly clear water. Assuming the island is somewhat circular, we've estimated the volume and deduced that in order to fragment the island like this, Akuma's punch must have been over four hundred megatons of TNT. Popup: Charizard survived Akuma's Raging Demon. Lucario likely could, as well. It's possible Lucario's Steel and Hachijo blood could resist attacks on the souls. However, this does not negate Ryu's other advantages. Boomstick: That's more than four times stronger than anything a Devil Gene has pulled off, and Ryu takes blows from this guy all the time. Wiz: Sure, Ryu wasn't getting hit with four hundred megatons every time Akuma landed a punch, but the most a Devil Gene carrier has ever survived amounts to less than 1% in comparison. Even if Lucario could survive a strike as strong as Blaziken's volcano feat, it still pales in comparison. The fact that Ryu survived being on the island as it was blown apart helps justify this scaling too. Popup: Devil Lucario has absorbed evil energies like the Satsui No Hado before, but only after defeating his opponent. Even still, there's no reason to assume he could do the same to the Mu no Ken. Boomstick: Well, Lucario still takes the speed advantage with that flight into orbit, but it doesn't mean much when the difference of power and toughness is this massive. Popup: Lucario's high-hypersonic laser is technically faster than Ryu, but not powerful enough to kill him so easily. Wiz: When it came down to it, Ryu's strength, durability, and control were just too far out of Lucario's reach. Popup: Also, Lucario rarely ever uses telekinesis in battle. Even then, it's never shown enough power to surpass Ryu's strength and durability stats. Boomstick: Wait, Wiz, we forgot a feat. You remember that Gun-Jack robot? A later model of Jack once destroyed a meteor. Couldn't we just scale Lucario to that? Wiz: Well, it's unsupported by canon material, but even if we did, guess who destroyed an even bigger meteor? Boomstick: Akuma? Wiz: Akuma. Boomstick: Damn. Well, 'Lucario' up everybody, Ryu's 'pokemon' care of business. Wiz: The winner is Ryu. Ryu charges up ki in his hands and fires off a Hadoken. Ryu: HADOUKEN! Video Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Video Games' themed DBBIDBX Category:Fights animated by Kayas Category:Protagonists themed DBBIDBX Category:'Mascots' themed DBBIDBX Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed DBBIDBX Category:Heroes themed DBBIDBX Category:Death Battle But it's DBX Category:Animated Sprite battles